$ { \left[\begin{array}{r}{0} \\ {1} \\ {4}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{r}{1} \\ {-1} \\ {4}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{0}-{1} \\ {1}-{-1} \\ {4}-{4}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{-1} \\ {2} \\ {0}\end{array}\right]}$